


Snippet, "poor hair-related choice"

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Rosh Hashanah 2009, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last year you dyed your hair on average once every twenty-nine days," Fraser said. "This year, given the recent increase, the average is every fifteen days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet, "poor hair-related choice"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



> prompt: "Anything that involves two of them teaming up against the other one to persuade them about something. Bonus points if it's Fraser and Vecchio teaming up against Kowalski who's maybe made a poor hair-related choice or similar."

"Kowalski, did you bleach your hair _again?"_

"No," Kowalski mumbled, looking away.

"He's lying," Ray told Fraser.

Fraser sniffed the air and nodded. "I smell peroxide."

"That's the third time this month!" Ray said. "You're gonna kill your hair dead by Halloween, you know that?"

"A man's hair is his own business," Kowalski said mutinously.

Fraser raised his eyebrows, and Ray thought, _Ha, Kowalski, you're done for now!_

"Last year you dyed your hair on average once every twenty-nine days," Fraser said. "This year, given the recent increase, the average is every fifteen days."

"So?" Kowalski demanded, hunching his shoulders.

Fraser stepped forward, doing that thing he did to Kowalski where he was in his space but standing so straight it looked like he wasn't doing it on purpose, he just happened to be standing there. It drove Kowalski nuts. "Logic would indicate that there is a reason."

Ray rolled his eyes. It could take Fraser an hour to get to the point. "You're going gray."

Kowalski jumped. "I am _not!"_

"Yeah, you are, and if you can't come to grips with that you're gonna make all your hair fall out. And I like your hair."

"It's gonna start falling out soon anyway. I know it is. The gray is just the first step. I'm doomed!"

"I'm bald," Ray said, starting to feel a little slighted. "And I got plenty of gray. So does Fraser. You think we're not attractive anymore?"

Fraser self-consciously rubbed at the hair above his ears, where he'd had streaks of white for a few years now.

"Don't wilfully misunderstand me," Kowalski snapped. "I mean, look at us! You're all...distinguished, and Fraser--" He snorted. "Fraser looks all wolfy and hot. If I want to keep up, I gotta _step_ up. Otherwise I stop looking like a sexy bad boy and start looking like a--" He deflated. "Like a fucking bag lady."

Fraser looked pole-axed, and even Ray felt a bit stunned. Distinguished? He started to grin.

"I--" Fraser coughed. "Thank you, Ray, but I'm still confiscating your peroxide."

"No you're n--"

Ray grabbed Kowalski's arm before he could lunge at Fraser. "Listen to me, Kowalski. When I see that gray in your hair--which I almost never do, by the way--I want to shove you up against the wall and fuck you." Sometimes you had to spell things out for Kowalski. Plus, he was easily distracted by sex.

Fraser swallowed hard and hurried from the room before he could be distracted too.

"Wha--?" Kowalski's eyes widened.

"How long have we been together now?"

"Thirteen years, two months, and five days," Kowalski said promptly.

Ray smiled. "Yeah. And when I see that gray, I remember all those days. We're growing old together, Kowalski. One day I'm gonna be one of those old Italian guys who never wears anything but an undershirt and a miraculous medal and yells at the neighborhood kids to get off his lawn, and you're gonna be all craggy and gray and start fights with the mailman, and Fraser's gonna--okay, Fraser's gonna look like he should be modeling canes, but whatever. And I am still gonna want to blow you every time I look at you. Okay?"

Kowalski licked his lips, his mouth curving. Oh yeah, Ray was about to get laid. "If you say so, Vecchio."

When Fraser came back through the room a few minutes later with Kowalski's bleaching equipment in a garbage bag, Kowalski didn't even notice.


End file.
